In recent years, in cellular mobile communication systems represented by, for example, cellular telephones, technical approaches are studied actively to implement high transmission rates by using high-frequency radio bands. When the high-frequency radio band is used, attenuation due to transmission distance becomes greater than a case of using low-frequency radio bands, and domains where high transmission rates are expected to be implemented are limited to domains within relatively shorter distances. Therefore, it is necessary to install a larger number of base station apparatuses in the system. Further, it is costly to install a base station apparatus. Therefore, a technique is demanded for suppressing increases in the number of installed base station apparatuses and implementing of high transmission rates.
In an example of conventional mobile communication systems, a radio receiving apparatus (for example, a mobile station apparatus) combines a transmission signal transmitted from a radio transmitting apparatus (for example, base a station apparatus) to the radio receiving apparatus, and relay signals transmitted to the radio receiving apparatus by relaying the transmission signal at a plurality of relay station apparatuses (for example, see Patent Document 1). The diversity effect is thus achieved.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-189971